Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette and more particularly to an electronic cigarette case with magnetic attraction type charging function and electronic cigarette therewith.
Description of Related Arts
Electronic cigarette is a common electronic product which is used for quitting smoking or is used to be a substitute of a real traditional cigarette. As the electronic cigarette has a similar appearance and taste with a traditional cigarette, while the electronic cigarette does not contain harmful ingredients such as tar, the electronic cigarette has been widely used in the market. At present, a conventional electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer component and a battery component, and that the atomizer component is connected with the battery component with a rotary thread connection. When the conventional electronic cigarette is required to charge, the atomizer component and the battery component have to be separated to charge the battery component. As a result, the charging of the conventional electronic cigarette is inconvenient. In addition, although there is a conventional electronic cigarette case to match with the conventional electronic cigarette, the conventional electronic cigarette case generally can only be used to receive the atomizer component and the battery component of the electronic cigarette. The atomizer component and the battery component is not able to charge the conventional electronic cigarette. The conventional electronic cigarette is generally charged by an external charger, which seriously affects a charging experience of the conventional electronic cigarette.